


oh dear god how many people are in that damn tent

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Co-Sleeping, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Civ sucks at saying no. And he likes cuddling.
Kudos: 25





	oh dear god how many people are in that damn tent

Over the past week or so, he'd managed to get himself accustomed to Webber being in his tent. 

Even if neither of them wanted to sleep, he could often gingerly explain the technical side of the alchemy engine and the science machine. He keeps his voice soft and quiet during the explanations, impromptu lessons, what-have-you, and it usually ends up lulling the kid to sleep anyways.

Recently, though, Wigfrid has come to him. He certainly doesn't expect the warrior to come in his tent quietly, keeping her voice low and gingerly asking if she could sleep in his tent for the night.

She hasn't been sleeping well, that much he can gather. He's seen the falters during a Deerclops attack, ones that could have easily cost her a fair amount of blood if Webber hadn't brought backup.

Backup in the form of spiders, apparently.

He'd slowly gotten used to both Wigfrid and Webber coming into his tent with him, and he didn't particularly mind it, as long as the both of them got some sleep, at least.

He knew that Wigfrid could easily stay of sound mind by fighting. Beefalo were the unfortunate victims, and, often, she'd go out hunting for some sort of prey.

(She's also come back with bite marks, yelling angrily in her usual way about a Varg. He's had to patch that up, then lead the bloody Varg to the Bearger. An unfortunate loss of meat, but something that can summon hounds, of all things, *needed* to be dispatched.)

On a good day, though, he could get a koalefant trunk from her and sew that into some sort of vest.

Precious insulation.

Right now, though, he's trying to get warm and comfortable, staring at the… ceiling? of his tent.

He can hear footsteps, and he can see someone at the entrance of the tent. Dimly lit by the tesla coil lantern, he blinks, shifting his eyes to look at them.

It's Winona. He doesn't particularly expect Winona to come to him, of all people, but he's guessing that she's seen the two kids go into his tent.

She looks a tad awkward, before he speaks. "Come in, then."

Cival rubs at one of his eyes, attempting to sit up a bit. "Sorry that there's not much room to cuddle me, but I doubt that's what you're here for." He lowers his voice, but attempts to speak clearly enough so that she can understand.

"Er, yeah. If I'm intruding or anythin', I can go-"

There's a noncommittal noise. "Y'might as well stay a while, love. Not like I can go anywhere." He glances down to the kids, before looking back at Winona and sticking his tongue out. "Definitely worth it, though."

Winona sits down next to Wigfrid. And stays silent. A tad unexpected, but he's not exactly surprised.

"'m definitely gonna have to get more blankets for the tent if everyone's gonna come and sleep in here. Might as well turn my tent into the communal sleeping tent, eh?"

There's a bit of a snort. "I mean, it's a pretty reasonable project, Civ. Just gotta give the green light."

"Wait, really? Has everyone been having crap dreams or something?"

"I know that Vale has trouble with 'em."

"...That's probably a given."

"Why's Wigfrid here?"

"She wasn't sleeping all that well, apparently, so I invited her in. If you're going to ask about Webber, well, he-- er, they-- they mentioned having bad dreams and asked to sleep with me."

The crackling of electricity in the lantern provides some decent ambience. Enough to keep tinnitus from taking over his ears, at least.

"Huh. 'ssort of comforting to know 'm not the only one."

"You might have a helluva time trying to fit under the blankets, love. Wigfrid has a tendency to sprawl out." He wriggles a bit to get comfortable, giving a slight chuff. "Lord. Might want to get that project done sooner rather than later, eh?"

"Too right. We can start with it tomorrow when sunset comes."

"If you'd like. I just know we're gonna need a bigger space, mostly to stop all of us from overheating and such, y'know?"

"Mm, yeah."

"Maybe we could have a hook that comes from the, uh. The top, and it could let me hang on the ol' lantern?"

"You want ambient noise, I take it?"

"Yyyyyeah. I get a lot of ringing in the ears when it's quiet. And static."

Winona wiggles, setting up a pillow at the other end of the blanket. Cival watches intently, raising his brows. He didn't think of that.

"Don' kick my ass and we'll be fine."

"Got it, luvvie."

He settles down, curling up and nuzzling into the blanket.

It's wonderfully warm in here.

**Author's Note:**

> legally filed under 'the spirit of the constant at night' au.
> 
> cival is not good at knowing when to stop adding people to the cuddlepile.
> 
> probably a half-sequel to 'ah, yes, the fright-induced bunkmate trope'. definitely takes off from there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winona tries to build a bigass tent, thinks about things, learns to ask for help on occasion, and almost passes out in relief at finishing something, the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653868) by [kusege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege)




End file.
